Integrated circuits with a nonvolatile memory array have a single erase algorithm to erase a particular block of memory cells. For example, a single erase algorithm is performed, regardless of whether the integrated circuit is undergoing mass production testing, or whether the integrated circuit is with the end user performing normal operations.